This A True Friendship Or Not?
by DarkCloud XII
Summary: Seperti apa Arti sesungguhnya dari kata "friendship" ? Apa yang membuat seseorang dapat dikatakan sebagai sahabat? Apa dia yang mengerti dirimu lebih dari siapa pun atau orang yang menjadi tempat dimana kau dapat menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebernarnya? Siapa yang akan tau itu? FemNaruto Sasuke


THIS A TRUE FRIENDSHIP OR NOT ?

By : DrakCloudXII

MainChar : femaleNaruto Sasuke

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Chapter sebelumnya

",,,,,,,,,,,, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,,,,,,,,,,,,"

"Lihat lihat me...me...mereka tiba disini"

"Wah Mereka telah datang "

"KALIAN! JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALAN! SANA MENYINKIR CEPAT! DASAR PARA GADIS TAK BISAKAH KALIAN BERSIKAP NORMAL?"

Chapter 2 Who is They?

"Sudalah kau jangan berteriak itu hanya membuat telingaku semakin terganggu, lagipula ini sudah biasa semenjak kita memasuki masa SMP kita. Kau ingin berteriak sampai suara hilang pun takkan berguna, mereka takkan mendengarkan karna sedikit sekali dari mereka yang benar benar tertarik padamu."

"KAU?! APA MAKSUDMU? Kau menyakiti perasaanku saja.. Mereka juga menyukai ku hanya saja mereka malu untuk mengakuinya Sasori."

"Cih, bermimpi saja kau Deidara siapa yang akan menyukai mu dengan sikap dramatis mu itu memalukan sekali kau tahu itu kan, mereka itu lebih menyukai diriku dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Lihat saja mereka melihat kearahku terus menerus."

"Hahahahahahahahaha! mereka melihat kearahmu karna rambut putihmu itu tampak seperti kakek kakek, kau semakin terlihat semakin tua atau dirimu memang sudah tua tapi tidak pernah bisa lulus dari sekolah ini Hidan, benarkan Sasori?

"Hey, mereka selalu saja seperti itu yah kan Hinata? Setiap kali mereka datang pasti gadis gadis yang lain akan berteriak memuja mereka. Dan setiap kali pula Deidara dan Hidan akan selalu bertengkar seperti itu permandangan yang membosankan tapi menyenangkan hihihihihhihi" Ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang juga memihat kedatangan mereka

"Kau benar Naruto, ini seperti melihat kelompok kakaku bersama Sasuke saja" ujar Hinata pada Naruto yang melihat kelompok tersebut seperti kelopmpok Neiji Sasuke.

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian, kalian hanya membuang waktu hanya untuk berdebat konyol seperti itu dan membuat gadis gadis ini menjadi semakin tak pergi."

"Kau perhitungan sekali Kakuzu dan kau Sasori kenapa tak menjawab ku membuatku sebal saja, Sudalah ini membuatku semakin lapar saja. Kalian ingin makan apa?" ucap Deidara

"Aku makan apa saja kau tahukan apa yang kusukai, dan jangan lupa untuk membawa makanan itu dengan hati hati jangan kau jatuhkan makanan itu karna itu akan membuang uang saja."ucap kakuzu pada deidara dengan sedikit memberikan peringatan.

"Aku sudah kau, kau bukan perduli padaku tapi kau tak ingin membayar makananmu itu dua kali kan? Jika kau tak ingin aku menjatuhkan makananmu dan membayar dua kali lebih baik kau membawanya sendiri saja. Bagaimana aku bisa membawa makanan pada kalian semua kita ini kan berdelapan, bantu aku jika ingin makan." Protes Deidara

"Itu benar hey kakuzu cepatalah pergi bersama Deidara kau juga Sasori jangan hanya berdiam saja." uccap seseorang

"Ku rasa kau saja lah, lagi pula kita sekarang ini hanya berenam orang saja. Jadi kurasa ku tak perlu ikut Zetsu". Tanggapan akhirnya diberikan oleh Sasori pada Zetsu

"Hey yang kau maksud itu Zetsu yang mana? Aku atau dia?" Kau tau kami ini kan kembar jadi jangan hanya memanggil kami dengan "Zetsu" saja Sasori. Jika kau ingin menyuruh dia panggil dengan Black Zetsu"

" Yah itu benar jangan kau ingin menyuruh siapa? kurasa Sasori ingin kau yang menemani Deidara White Zetsu"

"Berada disini hanya akan membuatku merasa pusing saja lebih baik aku ke ruang seni saja, terserah siapa diantara kalian yang ingin menemani Deidara aku tak perduli" Ucap Sasori sembil melangkah pergi

"Uh, sekarang hanya ada kita berlima ini membosankan sekali sudahlah ayo kita pergi membeli makan" Ucap Deidara dengan lesu. Dan diikutioleh Kakuzu seta Black dan White zetsu.

"Huh, hari ini aku belum melihat dia diantara kelompok itu kemana dia? Mengapa dia tak ikut? Sekarang Hinata sudah pergi bersama temannya dan masih ada sisa Dua puluh menit lagi istirahat akan berakhir." Entah Naruto berkata pada siapa karna kini dia sedang berada di halaman sekolah dibawah pohon yang menghalangi teriknya matahari.

"Dasar Dobe berbicara sendirian huh? kenapa apa kau tak melihat dia?" ucap sasuke menyindir Naruto.

"Huh, kau dari mana saja? Aku juga tak melihatmu dikantin tadi. Baguslah sekarang kau ada disini masih ada waktu untuk kita bersama disini. Sembari Naruto memberikan Sasuke tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Hah, ini tempat yang nyaman tidak terlalu terik dan jika ada wanita yang cantik mungkin saja akan semakin indah tempat ini, tapi apa daya aku hanya ditemani Seorang gadis yang seperti mu ini" Sasuke yang memuji tempat pilihan naruto dan mengejek Naruto

"Hey, Kau ingin ku dorong hingga jatuh atau ku pukul ? Jika ingin ditemani oleh wanita cantik lebih baik kau tak perlu untuk menemaniku disini. Membuat panas saja menyebalkan, membuat ingin marah saja. Cari sana Wanita cantik mu itu untuk menemani kau duduk disini berharap saja jika ada wanita yang ingin bersamamu menghabiskan separuh hari mereka dengan menyedihkan." Ucap Natur yang mulai terpancing perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau akan melihat suatu saat nanti akan ku tunjukkan wanita cantik yang akan menemani ku disini menghabiskan waktu dan separuh hari mereka dengan menyenangkan." Ucap Sasuke yang menerima tatangan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya menantatang Naruto kembali.

"Terserah kau, semoga bisa menemukan wanita tersebut jika ada yang mampu bertahan tentunya. Sudahlah aku ingin masuk kelas saja." Ucap Naruto pergi meningalkan Sasuke.

"Seandainya kau menyadirinya Naruto mungkin kau akan tau seperti apa yang ku maksud dari perkataanku itu Naruto, jika saja kau bener benar memehaminya sayangnya kau terlalu _dobe_." Sasuke yang juga mengikuti Naruto untuk kembali kelas mereka.

Tbc

Disini Zetsu saya buat jadi kembar. Karna mengikuti yang ada dimanganya dan menurut saya akan menarik jika Zetsu menjadi kembar akan menambah keseruan dalam cerita. Dalam cerita Zetsu hanya memiliki setengah hitam dan putih, itu yang meninspirasi saya agar membuat mereka kembar sehingga mereka dibedakan "BLACK dan WHITE". Bagaiman menurut kalian?


End file.
